Forgotten Feelings
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: when the champs away...will the diva play?
1. Chapter 1

Title - Forgotten Feelings

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I own the made ups

Distribution - Ask please

Characters - Bray Wyatt, Nikki Bella, John Cena

Contains - The usual language, love and drama

Spoilers - None

Summary - When the Champ's away…..will the diva play?

Chapter 1/?

Nikki Bella sat staring at the note she had just found in her boyfriend, John Cena's desk drawer, to say it puzzled her was an understatement. It was from Bray Wyatt the guy that John was currently doing a program with at work. Why did he have it? What was the meaning of it? She asked herself again as she reread the note for the third time.

"John, you think it's all about you, I have news for you champ I have my sights set on bigger more …..Beautiful things if you will remember I get what I want no matter the price….Bray"

Hearing John coming into the apartment, she quickly shoved the letter back into his desk and quickly fixed her hair before she went to find him. He was

Going through the mail, but smiled when he saw her coming up to him. She was so pretty with her long hair and shinning eyes, he once again thanked his lucky stars that she had chosen to stay with him. Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck placing a soft kiss against his lips.

"Hey champ…how was the trip?" she asked.

"Pretty good….they want me to come back and do Good Morning America next time too" he said kissing her softly.

Nikki couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips, she loved John she really did but hated the fact that their job was keeping them so far apart with the requests for media appearances and chances at movie roles. However there were some nights when she wished they could just order a pizza and curl up with a movie like a normal couple.

However normal had stopped for both of them the day they both had signed with the WWE.

"Nicole?" he asked, and she hated when he used her whole name, it made her feel like she was ten and getting in trouble for something again.

"Yeah?" she asked moving to straighten some things on the table.

"You know if were going to be something I have to work these long hours"

"I know I just really miss you sometimes since I'm on Monday Night Raw and your on Smack down"

"Maybe we can get it switched so we are both on the same show?" he asked hopefully?"

"Doubt it but anything can happen in the WWE " she said.

"You got that right" he agreed.

* A sprawling house out in the country*

Eric Rowan walked into the room to find him sitting there just staring out the window, a pensive expression on his face. He moved over to sit down on the couch at the other side of the room waiting to be noticed. Bray had

To be thinking about her again, that's the only way Eric could explain it and he shook his head knowing that sometimes women were just plain trouble. How long would it be before thoughts of Nikki Bella consumed him so much it was all he could think about….. Eric didn't want to see that day come to pass.

"Hey Boss?" he asked finally and Bray turned to face him, a smile on his face.

"We need to get going …..Luke said we have to be in Tampa for Raw by five o clock"

"All right is everything packed?" he asked and the other man nodded.

"Then let's go….my date with the beautiful Nikki Bella is fast approaching.

Eric just shook his head as Bray walked out of the room, sometimes his boss said the goofiest stuff.

*Tampa Florida, Monday Night Raw*

Nikki squealed when her twin sister Brie walked into the arena, it had been forever since the girls had seen each other since Brie had been on a honeymoon with her new husband Cody Rhodes. In all the excitement with John she hated to admit it had slipped her mind her sister and brother in law were coming home. Racing up to her sister she grabbed a hold of her arm trying to get all the details before the show started, only to have Cody hold on to Brie's other arm.

"What are you doing Cody?" Nikki asked yanking on Brie's arm.

"I just want a few more seconds with my wife" he said smiling at her.

"You had her for two weeks it's my turn now" Nikki teased causing Brie to laugh.

"Cody I promise as soon as the show is over we are so out of here okay?"

"I'm going to hold you too that Mrs. Rhodes"

"I hope so" she replied smiling before accepting the sweet kiss he placed on her lips before heading into the locker room.

"All right so tell me how is everything with John?" Brie asked as they headed to the divas locker room.

"Brie….I don't….he's always gone and it really sucks sometimes"

Brie turned to face her sister "you do realize he's the champion it's his job?"

"I know I am just so sick of hearing it's his job"

"Is this from the same girl who used to announce herself as the next diva before she would come to the dinner table?" Brie asked incredulously.

"I know okay….maybe it's just…..maybe I need to give it more time" she said quietly as they walked past The Wyatt Family as they were called on the show and Nikki shivered.

"Their weird" she whispered to Brie when they were out of earshot.

"You know that's a character right?" Brie asked

"I don't care they just better stay away from me" Nikki replied seriously.

*Across The Room*

Bray heard what the diva had said, and he realized it was going to take a little more work then he thought. However it would be so worth it in the end he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Title - Forgotten Feelings

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I own the made ups

Distribution - Ask please

Characters - Bray Wyatt, Nikki Bella, John Cena

Contains - The usual language, love and drama

Spoilers - None

Summary - When the Champ's away…..will the diva play?

Chapter 2/?

*Catering - later that night*

She was just going to grab a bottle of water and then go get ready for the match her and Brie had against Paige and Alicia Nikki promised herself as she headed over to the table where the beverages were held when suddenly she felt a chill go up her spine. Turning she found Bray Wyatt watching her as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

Suddenly she whished she had accepted John's offer to stay with him as he had just finished a brutal match with Alberto Del Rio, but no she had insisted she would be right back and then she would be with him until her and her sister's match.

"Hello Nikki, you look very pretty tonight" Bray said not moving a muscle.

"Ummm thanks Bray…..good luck in your match with Swagger tonight" she said picking up a plate to put some fruit on it.

"Oh honey I don't need luck because you see what Bray wants…Bray gets"

Her gaze shot up and connected with his, and she felt that shiver go through her again. She suddenly became in a hurry to get back to the safety of John's dressing room when she dropped the bottle of water she had been holding.

In a flash he was over next to her picking it up and handing it to her, their hands brushing for just a brief moment.

Nikki glanced up to find him still smiling at her as she took the water.

"Thank…..thank you" she said starting to back out of the room.

"Your very welcome beautiful Bella" he replied watching her go.

*John's Cena's dressing room*

John was on the phone when Nikki came back into the room, and he didn't even acknowledge her presence at first and after what had just happened in

Catering that was just fine with her because she had some thinking to do.

When Bray's hand had touched hers to hand her the water, if she was honest with herself it wasn't revulsion and fear that had shot through her mind. Could it be that she actually would like having Bray touch her, run his fingers through her hair and even maybe more?

A hand on her arm made her jump and she was surprised to see John standing there looking at her strangely.

"Hey baby you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah fine just worried about the match tonight I guess" se said quickly.

"You and Brie have this match wrapped up sweetheart there isn't one diva on the company roster that can beat you guys in single matches much less as a tag team".

"Thanks…..so who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Some body about a movie offer I am so excited Nikki my career is finally taking off"

"I thought the WWE was your career?" she asked.

"Nikki, we have been over this….."

"You know what John just forget it I have a match to go handle, because like some people I love what I do for this company she replied as she left.

*You can look, but you can't touch*

The Bella Twins music started and Nikki and Brie headed to the ring, the crowd cheering them on the whole way. Their opponents for the night already waited in the ring and gave them evil sneers as they stepped through the ropes. The bell had just rung when some strange music started playing through the arena, but Nikki knew exactly who it was…it was his music.

Bray Wyatt walked out onto the ramp with Harper and Rowan flanking him on each side. The crowd sat there in silence wondering what exactly was going on and why was the Wyatt family out in the middle of a divas match?

They were heading toward the Bella's side of the ring when Nikki looked over and caught Bray's eye, and he simply nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"What are they doing out here?" Brie asked her sister.

"I don't know….come on we have a match to worry about sister dear" Nikki replied as the match got under way.

*Later on during the match*

Alicia Fox had Nikki down on the mat and was about to tag Paige for a double team while the refs back was turned, and there was no chance he was going to let that happen.

"Take care of it" he said nodding to Harper who went over to the other side of the ring yanking Paige off the apron

Alicia simply stood there where her partner had stood her hand outstretched,

Immediately Nikki moved behind her surprised opponent and rolled her up for the three.

The crowd went crazy and Brie ran in the ring hugging her, and it was then she looked over and saw him give her that famous smile before the trio headed back up the ramp and disappeared from view.

*Your time is up, my time is now*

The crowd immediately began chanting his name as John made his way to the ring and Nikki had a certain feeling in the pit of her stomach, he was not coming out to congratulate them on their win.

Grabbing the microphone he let the crowd have their say for a moment before he trained his gaze on her across the ring and he finally spoke.

"Just got one question…..what was that all about Nikki?" he asked.

"John maybe it was just….." Brie began, but he held his hand up.

"Brie please let's give your sister a chance to explain why most hated enemy in the company just helped you guys win a match?"

She stood there for a moment and she could hear the commentators at ringside wondering the exact same thing.

"Nicole…we don't have all night…I am waiting for your explanation" John said staring intently at her.


End file.
